


Travelling Inn unofficial Backstories

by Aotaxi0n



Category: Travelling Inn (Unofficial)
Genre: Backstory, Canon Backstory, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aotaxi0n/pseuds/Aotaxi0n
Summary: Made by Fantasy Production-----------We're currently making stories for the characters (for a game) but these are unofficials unless "they" confirms itSo.. I guess enjoy of what you're





	Travelling Inn unofficial Backstories

\--WIP---

 _A long ago, not faraway from a kingdom.._

There used to be a successful company that was own and lead by a rich and successful businessman.

_**And a powerful one too**_ Named, Alan Grove He was the first businessman to accomplish or finding his success by luck. And secretly, manipulating his workers. Although, he was a kind of an _overconfident_ person who is very _obsessed_ of Money 

Despite of his traits, he can be an actual gentleman and respectful. 

Although, the other side of his ego taken over him by getting addicted of manipulating of his own workers. 

But.. 

_**How?**_

How good was he was able to manipulate the people to become his workers? 

Answer.. 

Through to his personality and money. 

Which leading his own company to be the only one that is successful. While the rest were bankrupt or unsuccessful. 

The businessman himself may get luck, although there weren't

It was the time where majority of the companies are battling over wealth, with the help of magic. Some of them also decided to have war. 

But, they all focused on one company that they were jealous the most

\----WIP---


End file.
